half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alyx Vance
Eli Regarding my latest edit, I just want to state that I'm not 100% sure about what Eli says, so one or two words may be wrong in my transcription. --Ligemeget 16:30, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :No worries, I'm pretty sure it's spot on. --MattyDienhoff 17:59, 24 May 2008 (UTC) This sucks I find that the article in its current form is far from adequate. Several parts of it is worded as if it was written by teenage gamers with no particular skills in writing articles. Over the course of the next days/weeks/whatever I hope to be able to improve it unto decency. And yes, I'm an Alyx fanboy - I find her to be the most likeable heroine I have ever experienced in a game :) --ligemeget 09:49, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree the article needs serious work, I'd even go so far as to say that, overall, it looked better a few weeks ago. :/ :So if you think you can shape it up go for it. First thing's first, replace NPC with character. ;) --MattyDienhoff 10:23, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Her underwear Is it really appropriate to note what colour underwear she has on the page? I think that it's not really needed and would survive without it. :What do users have against this? This section describes her, so it might as well fully do it. And it's a little detail people tend to miss, and it shows how much the character is well detailed. Klow 11:50, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Next time this reference is removed, I fully protect the page. Klow 00:53, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::: On the page it says that she gas purple underwear, however only the band at the top (i forget what it's called) is purple and the rest is black. I would edit this in but i'm not sure if it's intentional by valve or if it was where the model "stopped" Diesal11 06:31, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I checked the texture file and it's fully purple. So yeah, it's where it "stops". Klow 08:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Protagonist, Deuteragonist, etc. Would Alyx be technically a Deutaragonist rather than a Protagonist, since she is not the main character of the HL series? And Eli be a Tritagonist, etc. --Dysprosium 02:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Could you have some respect to how we work and start your message at the end of the page like said above? Klow 08:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, forgot about talk pages. --Dysprosium 21:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Anyway I see your point for Alyx. For Eli, I dunno, since Kleiner and Barney are also important. Klow 08:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I suppose there could be multiple tritagonists. Kleiner, I guess, could be a "quatragonist" (if that really even is a word). --Dysprosium 21:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Models Also, I think the model section be fixed now due to the changes from the recent update. "Half-Life 2 model" should be renamed to something like "former Half-Life 2 model" or "pre-graphics update Half-Life 2 model" and the same for the Episode 1 model as well. "Episode 2 model" should be "HL2/Episodic model". --Dysprosium 21:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Alyx's bandage I pretty sure its covering Manhack scars. If you look you can just barly see the end of two scars under the bandage. SuperMario2 00:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Unused sound clip After she says "Thats the old passage to Ravenholm. We dont go there anymore." After that there was a clip of her saying "Believe me that tunnel's sealed for a reason." This isnt in the game at least for the computer vertion. (Sorry about the Samus skin...) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQMVFjYUi8o&feature=related :Yes it is. If you walk up to the blast door at the end of the tunnel, she follows you and says something like "We used to be able to walk right up to Ravenholm - it was a mining town inhabited by some escapees from City 17. Believe me, that tunnel's sealed for a reason." Hakojo 05:27, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh... Well I'm gonna do that next time I play. SuperMario2 12:52, February 18, 2011 (UTC) The underwear thing; seriously, people! Is it so bloody offensive that a character in a video game has slightly visible panties? It's not like she's wearing a thong that's pulled up over her hips, and even if she was, if Valve included it in the model, they obviously intended for us to see it. In-universe, it's not entirely unreasonable to assume that she outgrew her jeans many, many years ago and hasn't been able to find a new pair that fit better; also, the fact that she's wearing purple panties in a post-apocalyptic nightmare world adds a bit to the quirkiness of her character, IMO. Can we all just be adults about this and accept it as a facet of the character design? Sheesh. Hakojo 05:45, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :I warned Pccraine. This is called vandalism. Vandalism is bannable offense here. SiPlus 08:12, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Easterg egg Shouldn't we add the easter egg of her in the relationship section, there's a part in the episode two, where you "hit the road" with alex, in a car, when you look at alex, you see her wink at you offtopicmodes I THINK THEY'RE JUST INCREDIBLY CUTE TOGETHER :D <3 /offtopicmodes I'm nothing but a blade in a crowd (talk) 16:19, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Vandalsim I getting tired to all these vandalism edits, if this vandalism continues, we semi protect this article so the unregisted users unable to edits.--Yong feng (talk) 21:25, July 22, 2013 (UTC) : Already done :), I have put the page under protection 5 minutes ago. Adapool (talk) 21:28, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Good, thanks for the support, i have added a semi protect logo. Should the heavy vandalism happeneds at next time, try protect this semi for permaently, if possible.--Yong feng (talk) 21:50, July 22, 2013 (UTC)